$\dfrac{8}{5} \div \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{6}$ is $\dfrac{6}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{5} \div \dfrac{1}{6} = \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{1}} = \dfrac{8 \times 6}{5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{1}} = \dfrac{48}{5} $